Eclipse the Darkling: dear daddy
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Midnight and her brother, Eclipse, have been overwhelmed with despair over their father's death, but what will happen when the killer, Shadow, tries to befriend them? Midnight is my Darkling OC. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Greiving

Chapter 1: Grieving for dear daddy

Midnight awoke to the sound of crying. Her brother has been doing that since their father was killed by that Hedgehog, Shadow. "Brother, are you okay" she asked as the teenage darkling only shook his head and kept crying **(A/N: Yes, Eclipse, in this, is a teen)**. "Please, brother, Daddy would be upset if you cry, and I'm upset too, so please don't cry" she said as he looked at her, the topaz like irises in the darkness of the rest of his eyes filled to the brim with tears. "How can I, tell me, how can I!? Our father is dead, no one knows how horrible I feel cuz they're also dead, and you're the only family I have left, so how am I supposed to stay cheerful when everyone I knew and loved are dead" he asked as he started sobbing again. It always made Midnight feel oddly sick when he'd be so upset, it confused her. but she, in a way, understood that feeling. "Big brother, it will be okay, he's in better place now" she said as Eclipse only looked at her before crying again, but this time softly. "Maybe the Dark Arm hatchlings might understand, they're like family, aren't they" Midnight asked, her nightgown blillowing eligantly in the wind. "Maybe, but they're asleep, and they need they're rest, they're still children after all" he said calmly. "See, you do too have a soft side" she chirped as the older darkling growled under his breath, baring all of his yellow fangs. He soon turned away and smirked slightly. "Oh, I'll go make a fire, okay, since we're both awake" she exclaimed as she walked deeper into the forest they were already in. As she walked deeper, she cried softly as well. "I knew getting firewood would have been the best excuse for me to cry without him seeing, I don't want him to worry about me" she said before sobbing. Both of her parents died thanks to Shadow, and she'd get her revenge if it wasn't for Eclipse not letting her for fear of her dying as well. She soon heard footsteps as she quickly wiped her eyes of any tears. "You've been crying, haven't you Midnight" Eclipse asked as she slowly nodded, starting to cry again. Once she started, he started as well as theyh both looked at the moon, tears falling as they stargazed. "I miss him, big brother, I want Daddy back, why d-did he have to g-gooo" she said in between sobs. "I d-don't kn-know, lit-little sister, I j-just don't know" he replied as he kept crying. Both Darklings cried themselves to sleep like they had every night since the death of their only family besides the dark arm hatchlings and each other, their father, Black Death. it wasn't uncommon to hear sobbing in the forest anymore. They even cried in their sleep.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! :D REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf

Chapter 2: Wolf!

Both Siblings woke up from their sleep to the sound of growling from an animal at camp. They realized that the Dark Arm hatchlings were there and ran. The small creatures were cowering at the sight of a large, furry animal. "Wolf" Midnight yelped as she ran to them, but Eclipse stopped her. "I don't want you to get hurt, so I'll help them, they're my little ones, not yours" he stated, panicked before running to them. He brought them out of the way as the large animal slashed him. "Brother, NO" Midnight yelped before a scowl grew on her face. She ran to the animal and attacked. She hadn't told her brother this, but she was the only one of her kind born with pyrokineisis, an ability that let's you control fire, and another ability known as aquakineisis, the ability to control water. she downed the animal as she stood against its corpse, a tear falling in both anger and guilt. She shook the feeling away as she ran to her brother, who had a large gash in his side. "Brother" she screamed as he smiled warmly. "It'll be okay, sis, don't worry, I'll be fine" he said, wincing at every word. "No you won't, That thing could have infected you with something from the dirt in it's claws, also, you have a huge gash, you're coming with me" she yelped as she picked him up and ran to the only person she knew, Blaze the cat.

Blaze's Mobian home: Blaze was practicing her abilities with Silver as she heard someone ring the doorbell repetitively. She opened the door and backed up. Two Darklings, one of which hewhimpering an wincing softly even though he was unconscious. "Hey, Blaze" the girl one chirped as she gasped. "Who are you, and how do you know my name" she yelped as the girl one giggled a bit. "Oh, I forgot, I was disguised then, wasn't I. Remember anyone by the name of Midnight" she asked as Blaze nodded slowly. "Yes, and you are her then" Blaze asked as she nodded. "Yes, but no time for introductions, I need a needle and thread for my brother, now" she yelped as Blaze ran to get them. "Wait, Eclipse is your brother" Silver asked. "Ugh, yes, he is, and we were attacked by a wolf, and now he has a gash in his side that needs treatment" Midnight explained. Once Blaze handed over medical thread and a medical needle, Midnight began suturing the wounds. "Why didn't you guys, I don't know, go to a hospital" Silver suggested as Midnight rolled her eyes. "Are you really that naive? We would get killed i we even walked into a public place" Midnight explained as the Dark Arm Hatchlings watched nervously as the Darkling girl finished suturing the wounds as Eclipse woke up. "What... happened... O_O, why am I in Blaze's house" he asked as Blaze and Silver sat down. "You were attacked by a wolf, Brother, so I had to get help not from a hospital, Blaze helped me control my pyrokineisis, so I decided to get help from her" Midnight explained as Eclipse stared in shock. "You went to the home of the enemy!? You could have been killed, why would you do that" Eclipse yelped as Midnight sighed. "I was disguised as a cat mobian, so she didn't know I was a darkling, so you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine" she said calmly as Eclipse tried to get up, but a wave of dizziness washed over him as he fell back, his head still spinning. "Whoa, you lost a lot of blood, okay, so you need to rest here for a few days, okay" the young Darkling said as Eclipse reluctantly nodded. Blaze heard a knock at the door and decided to answer it. When she opened it, she nearly slammed it back. "Hey, Shadow, how are you today" she said nervously. "I can tell you're hiding something, so why don't you and your boyfriend tell me" the ebony hedgehog replied, cocking his head to the left and smirking. Blaze knew there was no hiding anything from him, so she opened the door and looked down. The two "brothers" (Shadow and Eclipse) noticed each other as a spark of anger went into both eyes as they glared at each other, eyes locking. "Why is _he_ here" Shadow asked as Blaze placed a hand on her forehead in annoyance. "He was hurt, and dying, so I had to help him, my name is Midnight, by the way, and I know Blaze because she helped me control my pyrokineisis" Midnight chirped as Shadow glared at the Darkling in the slightly bloodstained dress. "So, there's more of them, wait, why s there blood on your dress" Shadow asked as Midnight looked down. "My big brother was slashed in the side by a wolf, and I had carried him here, I guess some of his blood got on my clothes" she explained as Eclipse looked at her in disbelief. His little sister really did carry him here. "So, Ecllipse is your brother, I thought all the Darklings died off" Shadow wondered as both Darkling teens held back tears, and kept neutral expressions. But they couldn't hold their despair any longer as tears fell and they cried together softly. "You were the one that killed our family, and yet you feel no regret, you killed our ENTIRE FAMILY for Chaos' sake" Eclipse said in between sobs as Shadow glared, but it softened into more of a leer. "Your family tried to kill so many people, I had no choice. *sigh* let's get you some new clothes, little girl, and you can stay at my house until you recover" Shadow said as his eyes showed a few tears. They didn't know of his past, so they wouldn't understand. But, in a way, they would, but, telling the enemy your weaknesses wouldn't be good. Shadow got Midnight a red dress for her from the store nearby as she walked into the bathroom to change. Shadow sighed before going to his room to read


End file.
